Le KO du chaos
by Diony
Summary: Ce jour là, Crabbe aurait du connaître son heure de gloire sous les projecteurs, mais il était dit qu'il resterait un personnage de l'ombre. Triste destin qui s'écrit sous nos yeux.


**Le KO du chaos. **

_Toujours pataud, toujours moqué_

_Il voulait voir son destin changé._

_Et par le plus grand des hasards_

_Certains auraient clamé : « coïncidence bizarre »_

_L'occasion ne tarda pas à se présenter,_

_En l'histoire que je vais vous conter._

******

« Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles, et Messieurs ! Bienvenu à la seconde édition de notre tournoi que nous espérerons bientôt biannuel ! Tremblez, frémissez, et par-dessus, tout… ne fuyez pas ! Car vous rateriez le plus beau des spectacles.

J'ai rassemblé, pour votre plus grand plaisir, les meilleurs des combattants ! La crème de la crème, de celle qui n'a pas peur de mourir, ni de souffrir… Mais je ne vous ferais pas plus attendre, je sais que vous avez payé pour un grand show, et c'est ce que nous allons vous offrir !

Sous vos applaudissements… Que dis-je ? Vos acclamations ! Vos hourras et vos vivas ! Vos dessous lancés à tout va ! Je vous demande d'accueillir le plus grand, le plus fort, le plus… »

Pendant que la voix braillait à l'aide d'un sonorus de l'autre côté de la porte, assis tout seul sur son banc, dans l'ombre des coulisses, un colosse attendait son heure de gloire.

Toujours le même discours… Et c'était pour ça qu'il l'aimait tant ! Pas de mauvaise surprise, il avait l'impression de maitriser le cours des choses. C'était son univers en quelque sorte.

Vincent Crabbe n'avait jamais eu d'univers. A peine avait-il le droit de mettre le pied dans celui des autres, et la plus part du temps, on le chassait après qu'il ait écrasé une flopée d'orteils. Il n'y avait guère que draco Malfoy pour être assez sado-maso, ou pour être assez désespéré, au choix, et accepter qu'il gravite non loin du sien.

Mais aujourd'hui, Vincent avait trouvé sa place ! Là où il pouvait écraser les gens tranquillement, où on allait même jusqu'à l'acclamer pour ça. Jusque là, tout s'était passé plutôt calmement… Il y avait eu la révélation, un soir où il avait malencontreusement trébuché et écrasé un élève de première année comme une crêpe. Puis Colin Crivey qui passait par là s'était enflammé tout à coup, d'une façon assez effrayante, il fallait bien l'avouer. Au milieu de grands gestes et de mots qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre, il avait parlé d'un truc moldu, alors Crabbe n'avait pas voulu l'écouter, puis finalement… ça parlait de frapper des gens, et d'être sous les projecteurs grâce à ça, alors il l'avait écouté un peu plus longtemps… Jusqu'au moment où il lui avait dit qu'il fallait faire semblant de frapper. Bien sur, il avait décidé de partir, d'arrêter d'écouter ces bêtises. Jusqu'à ce qu'il lui révèle la particularité sorcière du sport : il n'aurait pas à faire semblant. Il pourrait frapper pour de vrai, se jeter des cordages, et écraser ses opposants.

Du catch. Le rêve.

Il n'en revenait toujours pas que les moldus soient capables d'inventer une telle chose. Et que lui puisse être bon dans une discipline ! Enfin !

Car il avait accepté, bien sur.

Avait perduré le problème du qu'en dira-t-on… Mais rapidement résolu. Sur le ring, il n'était plus Vincent Crabbe, mais le Poing de l'éradication. Encore heureux qu'il n'ait jamais eu à prononcer lui-même son nom en entier… Il n'était pas sur d'en être capable.

D'autre part, il portait un masque. Rose fluo, avec une emprunte de main blanche sur le sommet du crane dont les doigts descendait sur la face.

L'anonymat avait eu du bon, au début. Puis le succès était arrivé, combat après combat, aucune défaite. Draco avait même assisté au dernier en date, et l'avait acclamé ! Jamais il ne l'avait félicité pour quoi que ce soit auparavant. Crabbe en avait pleuré de joie, le soir venu.

Et ce soir… Serait le grand soir, il l'avait décidé. A l'issu de sa victoire, il ôterait son masque, et accepterait tout l'amour et la reconnaissance du public, enfin.

De résolution, il sera les poings, puis se leva. Ce moment était pour bientôt. Il n'avait qu'à vaincre le prochain adversaire. Personne n'avait résisté jusque là, il n'y avait pas de raison que ça change cette fois-ci, tenant du titre ou pas. Personne ne résistait jamais à ses poings. Surtout pas un nommé…. Comment déjà ? Le masque de fer. Un nom qui ne faisait pas peur. Quoi ? Il ne pouvait pas le frapper au visage ? Eh bien, tant pis, en la matière, il y avait beaucoup d'autres solutions. Et il n'y avait personne d'assez fort pour lui faire peur.

Aux derniers mots du chauffeur de salle, il effectua quelques mouvements d'échauffement de son cru, puis il se frappa le torse, juste comme ça, parce qu'il se disait que ça le faisait plutôt pas mal. D'ailleurs, il allait surement recommencer en se rendant sur le ring, ça impressionnerait les spectateurs.

Sans plus attendre, il poussa la porte des coulisses pour pénétrer dans le flot bruyant et lumineux menant à la grande scène.

Il était le premier des deux combattants à prendre ce chemin. La seconde place restant celle du tenant du titre. Bientôt, ce serait sa place.

Grosse masse de muscle sans cervelle mais aussi immuable que la croissance des montagnes, il avança sous les viva.

Ne pas sourire béatement, voila qui était le plus difficile, mais Vincent avait appris à se concentrer suffisamment. Ces quelques pas auraient du n'être que les premiers vers une gloire assurée… Puis tout avait dérapé.

Patiemment, il avait attendu son adversaire. Il n'avait même pas fait mine d'être étonné quand il l'avait vu équipé de chaines. Non, il était habitué aux armes. Pas même il ne s'était permis de ricaner à son physique chétif et ridiculement fripé. Non. En fait, on n'aurait pas pu l'accuser d'avoir sous estimé son adversaire, il n'en avait pas eu le temps.

Son adversaire avait frappé deux fois dans ses mains pour faire monter l'ambiance dans le public, puis il l'avait insulté savamment et constamment. L'homme riait ! Jamais personne n'avait rit en face de Vincent Crabbe, surtout pas quand ils se faisaient face sur le ring. Surtout pas quand on pesait 5 fois moins lourd que lui…

Alors que Crabbe faisait craquer les articulations de ses mains histoire de mériter son nom, la machine à tuer s'était mise en route. Un hurlement terrible avait été poussé, accompagné d'un tournoiement de chaines, puis le sol avait tremblé.

Tout ce dont Vincent Crabbe devait se souvenir, c'était de l'impression d'avoir vécu une apocalypse, et de ses propres sous vêtements déchiquetés à coup de chaines sans qu'il puisse y faire quoi que ce soit. Il se souvenait avoir crié, très fort, et d'une voix très aigue. Il avait même tenté sa « spéciale », de monter sur les cordages, sauf que cette fois-ci, c'était pour fuir. Comme chaque fois, les chaines l'avait rattrapé, par les chevilles, puis trainé vers le centre du ring. Les marques de ses ongles devaient encore se trouver sur le sol au milieu des gouttes de sang et des traces de bave séchée.

C'était tellement affreux… Plus jamais il ne voulait revivre ça. Son adversaire était le pire des monstres.

Allongé dans le lit de l'infirmerie, Crabbe en avait encore des flashbacks horribles de ce visage de fer impassible.

Comme sous le coup d'un grand froid, il resserra les bras autour de lui.

Plus jamais.

Tout à coup, un bruit semblable à celui d'une chaine le fit bondir sur place. Le cœur battant, il darda le regard sur la porte, origine de ce bruit.

Cette dernière s'ouvrir, lentement, et fit place au concierge, Rusard, grommelant et peinant sous la charge qu'il se trainait.

Avec juste un regard noir vers le malade, il se hâta vers le bureau de l'infirmière.

-« Je vais me mettre à la danse, ça vaudra mieux…. » Commenta Crabbe, sa frayeur passée et son cœur retrouvant à grand peine un rythme normal.

Rusard lui accorda un petit regard en coin, la porte sur le point de se referme.

-« Si vous voulez… Je maitrise aussi très bien le flamenco. »

Et avec un rictus qui provoqua des picotements tout le long de la ligne de vie de Crabbe, il disparu.

*******

_Toujours pataud, toujours moqué,_

_Mais à l'avenir, il saurait s'en contenter._

The END!


End file.
